


One Devil's Laundry

by FandomFluid, weeklypants



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, slightly aged-up ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFluid/pseuds/FandomFluid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeklypants/pseuds/weeklypants
Summary: "It's not going away.""No, it isn't. Do you want me to help with it?" Sebastian asked with a small smile as he held Ciel close to himself. "I think I might know how to get rid of it for you, sir, if you'll allow me to."





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's Ciel's birthday, so here's some porn. It's a little bit of an rp FandomFluid and i have been doing for a couple of months, now. It's feasible that we could post more of it if ya'll like it!

Sebastian had always heard horror stories of the things that happened when human males entered puberty. One day, they're cute little boys, the next day they wake up sticky because their sleeping, hormonal bodies couldn't handle a single dream. So, he'd always dreaded the day he'd realize his beloved little lord had started the awkward transition into a man. When Ciel realized he'd hit a growth spurt, and had grown in more ways than just his height, he knew it had already begun, and he was doomed to serve an odd little ball of hormones for the next few years until he was finally a young man.   
Sebastian did his best to work despite all of this, sometimes finding his master's pubescent quirks rather funny. In his mind, he'd given little names to each new pimple that emerged on his master's face, and he always had to contain his laughter when the earl's voice broke in the middle of a rather serious business meeting.    
One night, though, he realized he'd left a glove in Ciel's bathroom after giving his master his nightly bath. He figured he'd better go retrieve it before the other servants noticed the odd color of his fingernails. He figured it was better to be safe than sorry, even if they were still too stupid to notice or say anything about his blood-red eyes. So, he walked 

Ciel sat on his bed, staring at the closed door to the master bathroom. Inside, he knew, was a cotton glove forgotten by Sebastian. He'd been focused on it since he'd gotten out of the bath and noticed it on the edge of the sink. Without thinking too much about what he was doing, or why he wanted the glove, Ciel retrieved it. He returned to his bed, and examined the prize. Although Sebastian had been wearing it all day, it was still immaculately clean and white. The feel of the fabric was familiar, the gloved hands of his butler had often brushed against his skin while he was dressing the young earl. Ciel shivered slightly at the thought of Sebastian's touch. He was a growing boy, after all, and his thoughts turned to those more carnal desires every time the wind blew. Recently, however, the object of those thoughts had shifted from disembodied hands and tongues giving and receiving pleasure to those of his butler, specifically. The thoughts were largely unwelcome; pushed aside by the flustered young earl, but during the night, alone in his room, he would allow himself to entertain them from time to time. This was one such night. His body was already feeling hot as he turned the glove over in his hands. He put it on and noticed, for the millionth time, how long and slender sebastian's fingers were. His own fingers were so small that the empty fabric wilted above them. He secretly loved how small it made him feel in comparison and he licked his lips before bringing the gloved hand up to them, feeling the fabric more acutely than ever. It smelled faintly of his butler, all ozone and spice, and maybe a hint of vanilla from this afternoon's cake. Ciel grew hard under his night shirt and his free hand drifted down absently to squeeze lightly at the bulge there. Ciel sighed, murmuring his butler's name under his breath.

Sebastian frowned as he proceeded to turn the room over in search of his glove, wondering where he could have possibly left the thing that he could have lost it so easily. He distinctly remembered leaving it in the bathroom, he was sure that's where it had been. Though, the more he searched and found nothing, the more he began to question his memories. Perhaps he was mistaken, and left it somewhere else. He checked the time and figured Ciel was probably asleep by then. He could sneak into his master's bedroom and search around silently and still keep the boy sleeping. It wouldn't be anything unlike the times he'd check in on Ciel in the middle of the night and gently poke his cheeks simply because they were so soft and cute. So, he moved to silently creep into the darkened room, trying to maneuver around in the shadows until he knew his master was sleeping. He froze when he heard the way his master breathed, knowing it wasn't the usual breathing pattern of a boy fast asleep. He suddenly understood the predicament when he heard Ciel breathe out his name, wondering if he ought to just sneak away get another glove from his wardrobe, or if it would be more worth his while to suddenly pop out and scare his master while catching him in the compromising position. Perhaps he could ask about what Ciel was doing, too, wondering what his master would say in that situation, and how much he'd squirm.

Ciel squeezed himself again, whining into his gloved hand. He shifted his position, rucking up his nightshirt and holding it in his teeth while he propped himself upright against the pillows. He trailed the gloved hand down his chest, over his belly, and toward his arousal, imagining the demon looming over him, smirking deliciously. Ciel couldn't help huffing out a few little breaths in response to the ticklish sensation. He bit his lip at the first contact between hot flesh and soft cotton and for a moment Ciel's body threatened to tip over the edge as he imagined his butler's dark red eyes watching, teasing. He stroked himself slowly as he imagined himself reaching around the back of Sebastian's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He wanted to feel Sebastian chuckle against his lips, he wanted his tongue on his rapid pulse. He wanted Sebastian's teeth on his neck while Ciel hung on for dear life. Ciel bucked his hips into his hand, which was rapidly picking up speed while his gloved palm rubbed against tip, becoming sticky and wet. He wanted to ruin the glove with his cum, to secretly make this small part of Sebastian his. It felt so good in its wrongness and Ciel was becoming less and less adept at controlling his voice, now panting openly and whining as he stroked himself, still not quite _enough_.

Sebastian watched Ciel for a little bit before smirking and silently slinking over to his master on the bed. Without making a sound, he leaned over when he knew Ciel was distracted and soundlessly licked the shell of his master's ear. He figured the action could end in either Ciel getting mad at him and throwing him out of the room, or they could simply continue together and see what happened. Part of him rather hoped it would be the latter, since he was already rather bored for the night and it would give him some sort of entertainment for a while.

Ciel was lost in his fantasies as Sebastian approached, eyes clenched shut as he thrust desperately into his hand on top of the sheets. Suddenly he felt Sebastian's tongue on his ear and let out an embarrassing squeak at the sensation. His eyes snapped open, horrified to find his butler's tall, dark figure leaning over him. He jammed his hand into the mountain of pillows behind him, attempting to hide the soiled glove before Sebastian would notice. "I-I-Who gave you permission to enter my room?" he managed to sputter out, rapidly reddening.

"Well, master, you were calling out my name quite a bit. I was under the impression you wanted me here." Sebastian replied with a smirk. "I simply came up here looking for my glove, since I must have forgotten it after bathing you. I didn't expect that it would be in use at all."

"I-What-" Ciel tried not to glance down at his erection, which, Ciel noticed embarrassingly enough, hadn't let up at all. He tugged his night shirt down to cover himself and despaired at the oh-so-visible tent that formed. "Why didn't you just go get a new bloody glove?" He said, sounding accusatory.

"Well, I could have done that, but I just found the one I was looking for. Apparently it'll have to be laundered, though, since you seem to want to soil my things." Sebastian replied with a feigned innocent smile as he watched his master scramble to try and hide what he'd been doing, as if Sebastian hadn't been able to see and hear a majority of it.

Ciel slid the glove off, leaving it under the pillow to present his empty hands to butler, trying to look him in the eye. "As you can see, I don't have it." He was grasping at straws but his pride would not allow him to admit to such acts. His cock was now leaking onto his nightshirt, leaving a noticeable wet mark in the fabric. Ciel hoped Sebastian couldn't see it in the dark room, but he was nearly certain he could and the thought mortified him.

"Master, I don't know how far you think lying to a demon will get you, but I promise it's not that far at all." Sebastian replied with a small smile as Ciel showed him his suddenly bare hands, trying to hide everything the butler had already seen. "Besides, if my eyes don't deceive me, I'd say you've soiled more than just my glove, haven't you?"

Ciel froze. He wanted to order Sebastian out of the room but somehow he couldn't. It had been a long time since Ciel had last felt fear, but the fear and shame washing over his body at this moment had tears burning at his eyes, threatening to escape. His ear was burning where Sebastian's tongue had been and he was so hopelessly, embarrassingly aroused. He couldn't meet sebastian's eyes.  He couldn't even look at him. He just sat, staring at the wall, flushed to his ears, willing himself not to break.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Master, I can leave this room now and let you deal with yourself and your own mess alone. Or I can stay and help you. The choice is yours." Sebastian said with a small smirk as he saw Ciel's face go bright pink as he just stay in silence on his bed. "No matter what you chose, this will all stay between you and I”

He couldn't be alone. Not now. He was so ashamed, his pride in tatters. He was crying now, he wanted to be held and comforted and told it was okay. And Sebastian was offering to stay with him. After seeing him like this, looking like a dumb child, Sebastian was offering to stay with him. Ciel clung desperately to this thought as he reached out to gently tug the fabric of Sebastian's tailcoat.

Sebastian smiled softly and moved to climb onto the bed next to Ciel when the other reached out and gently tugged his tailcoat, something he'd done every so often since the contract was first formed when he was little. Ciel would never say anything like 'hold me' or 'comfort me' flat out, so the little tug on his tailcoat always said it for him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel, holding his master close to himself without a word and gently stroking his soft, dark hair. He kept silent, simply doing what he knew would comfort his master based on previous instances.

Ciel whined as he tried to hold back the tears. He buried his face in Sebastian's lapel, hiding his miserable expression. "What's wrong with me?" his voice was shaky and muffled by the butler's coat.

 

"Nothing's wrong with you, my lord. For creatures who spend so little time growing into adults, it's normal for growing up to be hard." Sebastian replied as he held Ciel close against himself. "You're just growing up, that's all it is. You're becoming a little man rather than a little boy, and you're just in that awkward gray area between the two."

Ciel sniffles pathetically. He still feels dumb, but less so now that it seems Sebastian isn't going to mock him. He wipes his face off on Sebastian's coat, huffing, then reaches into the pillows and pulls out Sebastian's glove. It's a little sticky and Ciel holds it, unsure of what to do with it "I'll buy you a new one."

"Alright. I suppose you can just keep that one, then, or dispose of it, whichever you'd like." Sebastian replied as he held onto Ciel securely. "You're going to be okay, master, I promise. All this will pass and soon you'll be a man. One day you'll look back on these days and just laugh and be glad they're done and over with."

Ciel tossed the glove off the bed. He felt better now, although, somehow, his erection hadn't faltered through all this. Sebastian caught him staring at it and Ciel's  face grew hot again. "It's not going away."

"No, it isn't. Do you want me to help with it?" Sebastian asked with a small smile as he held Ciel close to himself. "I think I might know how to get rid of it for you, sir, if you'll allow me to."

_Yes please please touch me please_ , Ciel  thought. He was aching to be touched, but at the same time he'd already made a fool of himself in front of Sebastian once today. Emotionally, he felt like a live wire. He knew he shouldn't let this happen, it was wrong and sinful and vulgar but oh, he _wanted_. He buried his face in Sebastian's neck and nodded, gripping the fabric of the butler's coat.

Sebastian smiled a bit as he felt the nod. He had other ideas than simply touching his master, though, and moved down so his face was between the other's legs. He pushed his nightshirt up once again and moved to gently kiss and lick at his master's erection. After a couple licks, he looked up at the other through his dark lashes, wondering if he'd be able to see what kind of expression he had on through the dark.

Ciel wasn't sure what exactly Sebastian was doing, but after the first lick, he understood the gist of it. Covering his face, he sputtered, "Sebastian-y-y-you can’t! It--It's... dirty!"

"I don't mind." Sebastian replied with a small smile before going back to licking up the length of Ciel's growing cock, pushing his tongue against the slit and reveling in the taste of the precum that had been leaking out for a little while. He hummed happily, practically purring as he used one hand to steady himself and the other hand to hold his hair back from his face as he took the entire length into his mouth easily, sucking it like a child would suck a lollipop.

"Sebastian...ng--ah-" His butler's mouth was so hot and soft, Ciel felt as if his eyes would roll back into his head with the pleasure. Just when he thought he'd gotten used to the sensation, the demon would suck a little harder, rub his tongue along the underside, or probe against the slit. it was unbearable and Ciel couldn't hold still, squirming under Sebastian's ministrations. "It's--mmn!-I can't! I'll..!!"

"Go ahead, Master, right into my mouth, if you please. I've been starving for so long, please feed me." Sebastian purred to Ciel before taking him entirely into his mouth once again to return to his teasing and ministrations that he knew would send Ciel over the edge in no time at all.

Ciel couldn't hold on for another second, his butler's filthy words sending him right over the edge. Ciel grit his teeth and moaned as his body convulsed, His toes curled and his knees locked as he threw his head back and came. the sensation of Sebastian's lips on him was almost too much to bear and he shivered and shook as the aftershocks of his orgasm hit him.

Sebastian smiled a bit as he felt Ciel climax into his mouth. He happily swallowed it all down, milking his master hungrily until there was nothing left. He finally pulled off, licking his lips and smiling up at the other man. "Isn't that much better than simple touches, master?" he crooned, moving to get back up to his eye level again.

Shamelessly, Ciel wrapped his arms around the back of Sebastian's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He felt so good, but he needed more. "You aren't the only one who's starving" he murmured into the demon's lips

"Do you want me to go make you some food?" Sebastian asked with a small frown as he worried for his master's welfare, though keeping his mouth against Ciel's to let the human kiss him as much as he pleased.

Ciel pulled out from the kiss. "no. I want you. I want more. I... _ want _ " he trailed off, tucking his head down so his lips brushed sebastian's neck. He tightened his grip with his arms to further clarify.

Sebastian hummed as he felt Ciel's grip tighten while the human lightly pressed a kiss to his neck. He smiled softly at the feeling of Ciel's hot breath against his neck. "I'm yours, then, master." he replied honestly.

 


End file.
